As digital communications, networks, and transactions increase, the need became apparent for ways in which computer users could “trust” each other. Digital trust systems, such as Public Key Infrastructure (PKI), build trust hierarchies, such as the “Web of Trust”, so that users could securely communicate with each other, authenticate the identities of each other, and determine the integrity of the messages received from each other. In addition to securing communications, authenticating identities, and determining message integrity, similar trust characteristics may be used by digital search services to help users locate specific items in digital information system environments. Current search algorithms rank search results in a variety of methods including accounting for the number of hyperlinks that direct a user to specific webpage. However, these methods fail to take into account the actions and preferences of each individual user or his preferred ranking of the search results.